I Didn't Mean To Fall In Love
by twilightfan4life92
Summary: Hermione's little sister, Chloe is getting married and the best man is her ex-fiancé, Jeremy. Showing up alone would not be a good thing for our favorite bookworm, so she makes a certain blond-haired man go with her.
1. Invitations and Letters

**Disclaimer: I only own the people in the wedding party. Anyone else whom you recognize...I don't own TT****A/N: During the letters it switches between italic font and normal font. The normal font is Hermione's thoughts while reading or writing. the italic font is the actual letter. I know the thoughts don't really flow...but I did try. The beginnings were always the hardest for me. I've decided to only put pictures up of Chloe and Max, the other people aren't really important at the moment. If they do impact the story a lot later, I'll put up their picture...but as of right now, I'm going to be saving space.**

**Enjoy!**

_Mr. and Mrs. John Granger request your presence at the marriage of their daughter Chloe Marie Granger to Maxwell Philip Buxton, son of Mr. and Mrs. Eric Buxton to be held at the Granger household on July 17th 2000 at 3PM. Please RSVP by July 10th. _

_Madison Black- Maid of Honor_

_Chelsea Roberts- 1st Bridesmaid_

_Belle Horton- 2nd Bridesmaid_

_Alexandria King- 3rd Bridesmaid_

_Jeremy Parker- Best Man_

_Keith Raine- 1st Groomsman_

_Patrick Lush-2nd Groomsman_

_Raymond Johnson- 3rd Groomsman_

God, my sister is getting married before me. My _little _sister I might add, well this is embarrassing. Wait! Does this thing say Jeremy is going to be the best man? Jeremy as in my ex-fiancé Jeremy. SHIT! Oh, god. Oh, god. Oh, god. This is going to be bad. What am I going to do? I re-read the letter but before I could finish, another owl flew into the flat I shared with Ginny and dropped a letter on my lap. I recognized the handwriting, it was my mothers (I had taught both my parents and my sister how to use an owl and bought them a brown one named chocolate) and I could tell she was trying to be sincere, by the way she wrote my name in nice, perfect, cursive writing.

_  
__My dear Hermione,_

Now I know she was trying to be sweet and sincere. She only ever called me that when it had to do with my sister, whom she definitely loved more, but we won't get into that just yet. Anyway the rest of the letter said,

_How are you dear? I haven't spoken to you in what seems like ages! _

Yeah, that's because you've been too busy fawning over Chloe and her stupid fiancé.

_I hope you got the invitation to the wedding; your sister would be absolutely devastated if her favorite sister wasn't at her wedding. _

The only reason I'm her favorite is because I'm her only effing sister.

_Please send Chocolate back with a letter soon with your RSVP. Also your sister says that those friends of yours, Harry, Ron, and Ginny is it, are invited to come as well. The more the merrier! _

Well at least I won't have to suffer alone.  
_  
__Much Love From,__  
__Mum_

_Oh and you're sister is afraid you won't bring a date. You will bring one, won't you? I can't wait to meet whomever you bring! _

The _nerve_ of that woman! Thinking I won't have a date, humph! I'll show her.

Oh, wait. I'm single damnit. Lets see today is the 8th, so I've only got, hm, three days to find someone willing to go with me. Wonderful!

While lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice a certain redheaded female walk up behind me and read the letter in my hands.

"A wedding? Oh I _love _weddings," she squealed, clasping her hands together and spinning around in circles. Once she stopped spinning, I'm guessing she was a little dizzy; she plopped down on the red armchair next to me.

I hate that chair; it looks so out of place here. The carpet, in the living room that is, is a light beigeish color and the couch that I was currently laying on was black. In front of the couch is a glass coffee table and the only lamp we have is the very bright, black lamp standing in the corner near me. Behind my head is a white end table with several of my teaching binders resting on it. On the wall across from me was a small fireplace and, for some reason, it was like this when we moved in, the bricks were painted white. And above that is a big flat screen HD T.V, that no one but Harry and me knows how to use. Ginny tries to touch the people on the screen and Ronald just yells at the thing for hours. So, you see, the chair is _extremely _out of place, but Gin won't let me move it. She keeps it around since it's the old one from the Gryffindor common room that McGonagall let us take after the war, about five years ago. So therefore I don't want to get rid of it, it holds so many memories, but I really want it out of this room.

"Gin, please tell me you'll go with me. If not I'm going to have to suffer alone." I pleaded. Ginny giggled, she's been doing that a lot lately.

"Of course I'll come 'Mione. I would never make you go back home without me." She understands me. She knows where I'm coming from. My family _hates _me unless they want something. Stupid family, stupid sister.

We sat in silence for a moment or so until the front door opened then slammed shut. Before long, two males entered the living room. Ginny ran to kiss one of them and the other went to sit down in the now vacant, out of place, chair.

"'Mione, what's that letter in your hands?" Harry asked, sitting down on the couch next to me after he made me move my legs.

"My stupid sister is getting married and Mum wanted to be sure I was going to be there. She invited all of you, and then the stupid old crow tells me that my sister doesn't think I'll bring a date. Please tell me you'll go with me? Gin already agreed." Harry nodded,

"Sure I'll go, someone needs to make sure you don't beat her to a pulp." Harry was right; I did want to kick her ass from here to the States. Don't get me wrong, I love my sister dearly, but sometimes, meaning most of the time, she can be a real brat and, even as kids, she always stole my parents attention. By way of saying I hit her and stuff, then she would suck up to them and everything. She made my home life miserable as a child and I'm _still _paying for it.

"Can Lavender come, she probably won't want me to come alone," Ron stated. That was true, Lavender still hadn't gotten over the fact that Ron and I had a thing for each other all those years ago, she barely let us in the same room together without her. Though she was getting better, she was alright if Harry and Ginny were with us as well. Though she still doesn't like me. Oh, well. The feeling is mutual

"I'll ask Mum but I'm sure it'll be OK,"

"Who's going to be your date 'Mione?" Ginny questioned, taking a seat on Harry's lap.

"Hm, I know someone who owes me a favor so, I'll just call him up later," Draco Malfoy. He was the one who owed me a favor. About two years ago, McGonagall decided to retire and appointed me Headmistress of Hogwarts. Malfoy had applied for the position of potions master at the same time and, being the good-hearted person I was, let him take the job, regardless of everything that had happened in the past. So, therefore, he owed me. He better do this for me! I grabbed a quill and piece of parchment from the drawer under the end table in order to scribble my response to mother.

_  
__Mother,_

_Yes I'll be there. I can't let my sister down! _

Though I want to.

_Harry and Ginny will be there, Ron wants to know if he can bring a date. She's a nice enough girl I think you might like her mother. _

You're both very manipulative and bitchy.

_Tell my dear sister that I most certainly will bring a date! He's a very charming, handsome, and caring man. _

Even though he's actually only very handsome. Oops did I say that about Malfoy, I mean-er-back to the letter.

_I miss you all so very much! _

I'm such a liar

_See you soon!_

_Love From,__  
__Hermione._

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Please leave a Review and Let me know what you think!**

**Jyssica**


	2. Visitors and Telephone Calls

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable..****A/N: Alright so Draco comes in this chapter and he and Hermione are actually like nice to each other...There is a reason for that, so Draco is OOC, the reason will be revealed later. Though, right now, it's important that no one knows. **

**ENJOY!!**

I put it in and envelope, put my mother's name on it, and gave it to Chocolate before sending her back home.

I scribbled a quick note to Malfoy saying I needed to speak with him and quickly sent my new black owl, Midnight, to his place.

I walked to the living room to find Harry, Ginny, and Ron in a very heated discussion about Quidditch, again. I sat back on the couch, laid my head back, and closed my eyes for a moment or so until there was a pounding on the door. I opened my eyes and noticed that no one even acknowledged the door. I rolled my eyes and said,

"Never mind, I'll get it," I don't think they even paid attention to my sarcastic remark. Oh well. So I stood up and walked swiftly into the kitchen to get the door.

I only opened the door slightly before a tall, skinny female plowed the door open the rest of the way and ran into the living room to her 'boy toy'.

"Sure, come on in," _heavy _sarcasm came with that remark. I can't stand that woman. She is so...well there aren't really words for her. She just infuriates me so much. I've only ever told Ginny how I _really _feel about her, and Gin feels the same. The only reason I put up with her is because Ron is my best friend. I closed the door, trying desperately to wipe the very pissed off look on my face, though I didn't do a very good job, before I walked back into the living room. As I walked into the living room I saw a sight I will _never _be able to get out of my head.

Lavender was trying to suck Ron's face off...

I know sick right? Harry and Ginny looked like they were about throw up; I joined them with the same disgusted look on my face. Trying to save us all from the agony, I said quickly,

"Erm- Harry, Ginny can I, uh, see you in the kitchen for a minute," Lavender and Ron didn't even acknowledge me, but Harry and Ginny nodded and the three of us rushed to the kitchen.

"I _never _want to see that again," I exclaimed loudly, sitting down slowly on one of the chairs. They nodded, I think they were both still in shock, and sat down across from me.

"Want some tea," I asked. Again, they just nodded.

As I got up to get the tea, I heard Harry and Ginny begin whispering. I couldn't hear what exactly they were saying but I'm sure it had something to do with me. Great now I'm going to be paranoid about this until I find out what they're talking about. I put the kettle on the stove and was just about to turn it on when

_**Ring, Ring **_

Came from across the room. I dashed across the room and picked up the phone.

"Hello," I asked, taking a seat in a nearby chair.

"Hermione dear, is that you?" I rolled my eyes and stood up to finish making tea.

"Yes Mum, it's me, what's the matter?" I asked, taking three cups down from the cabinet. I don't know why she even bothers calling; I never actually want to talk to her anyway. Behind me I could still hear Ginny and Harry whispering, and in the background behind my mother's voice, she was now babbling on about something that I had no intention of listening too until she got to the point, I could hear Chloe giggling and laughing and having a good time.

Stupid jerk.

"...So do you think you and your friends could come on the 13th? To help out and such," was the only part I managed to catch of her babbling. Suddenly there was yet another knock on the door.

Boy are we popular today or what?

"Mum I gotta go, we'll talk about this later," and with that I hung up the phone and went to answer the door. Standing on the other side was none other that Mr. Draco Malfoy himself.

Well that was easy.

"Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing here?" I ask. I do have a right to know why Draco was on the other side of my door of his own free will. Ginny and Harry both looked at the door when I said his name.

"May I come in," he questioned, looking around at the people walking by, glancing at him oddly.

"Oh, sure," I moved aside and let him enter. He entered the kitchen and sat down at the table across from Harry and Ginny.

Shoot, I forgot to tell them I sent him a note, and that I was going to ask him to be my date.

No wonder they're looking at him like he's growing another head.

"Would you like some tea," I ask, trying to be nice and all. I looked back at him and he just nodded. I grabbed another cup from the cabinet and finished making us all some tea. Once I had finished, I brought their cups over and as I put Malfoy's in front of him he said,

"Thank you."

Did I hear him right? Did Draco Malfoy just thank me?

That's new.

"So," he said breaking our silence, I still hadn't gotten around to asking him why he was here, "Where's Weasel?"

There was a moan from Ron then a giggle from Lavender in the Living room.

"Use your Imagination," I commented, as chills ran up and down my spine.

I may need to burn my couch.

It was quiet again for a couple minutes; the only sounds came from Ron and Lavender.

Ew.

I think I may need to burn my entire living room.

"So, Malfoy," I said quickly, wanting to see if I could drown out the sounds from the other room, "What brings you here?"

I'm so clueless.

"You said you needed to talk to me," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Huh?

What's he talking about.

He must have seen the very confused look on my face because he said,

"You sent me a letter,"

RIGHT!

Now I remember.

"Oh right, sorry it's been a long day,"

Before I could finish, Ron and Lavender rushed through the kitchen, hair messed up, clothes jumbled, and quickly left.

"Ew," we all said at the same time.

"We may need to burn the couch 'Mione" Ginny said.

"More like the whole living room," I corrected, "Anyway, Malfoy I need a huge favor."

"I'm listening," He said taking a long sip of tea.

"I need you to be my date,"

He spit out his tea.

Damnit.

"What?!"

"Well my little sister's getting married and the best man is my ex-fiancé," I explained, cleaning up the tea that was all over the table.

"Why me,"

It was definitely going to be a long afternoon of questions.

"Well, after hiring you as the potions master at Hogwarts, I figured you might do this small favor for me. Please," I pleaded. He sighed heavily and thought about it for a few minutes.

"What will I get out of this, if I agree that is?"

Damn.

Hadn't thought that far ahead.

"Um-erm-hm," I stammered.

Let's see I'm his boss so...

"How about we play this by ear and, at the end of the wedding, we'll see what you deserve, please" I pleaded again.

Why can't he just do it?

He sighed heavily.

Maybe that means he's considering it.

Why does this have to be so difficult?

"Fine,"

Yes! He gave in. Good.

I looked over to see Harry and Ginny's reaction, but saw that they were gone, their empty cups sitting on the counter.

Three guess what they're doing right now.

I was about to say something to Malfoy, but the phone rang again.

**A/N: So I have a lot of this story written and it's like 11 pages...typed...Chapter one and two alone take up 4 pages plus a little on page 5..so I have no intention on abandoning this story anytime soon...They just need editing**

**OK please please please review...I'll update sooner!**

**Jyssica**


	3. Talks and Dresses

**A/N: Okay so I **_**really**_ **suck at describing things, especially clothing, so the dresses and shoes are on my profile…I tried to describe them to the best of my ability…but it was hard. Again..there's a reason for Draco's niceness...**

**Next chapter **_**should **_**be up sooner…I can't make any promises though…**

**Disclaimer: I tried to steal Harry Potter from J.K. Rowling...but I got distracted…**

* * *

"So," he said breaking our silence, I still hadn't gotten around to asking him why he was here, "Where's Weasel?"

There was a moan from Ron then a giggle from Lavender in the Living room.

"Use your Imagination," I commented, as chills ran up and down my spine.

I may need to burn my couch.

It was quiet again for a couple minutes; the only sounds came from Ron and Lavender.

Ew.

I think I may need to burn my entire living room.

"So, Malfoy," I said quickly, wanting to see if I could drown out the sounds from the other room, "What brings you here?"

I'm so clueless.

"You said you needed to talk to me," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Huh?

What's he talking about.

He must have seen the very confused look on my face because he said,

"You sent me a letter,"

RIGHT!

Now I remember.

"Oh right, sorry it's been a long day,"

Before I could finish, Ron and Lavender rushed through the kitchen, hair messed up, clothes jumbled, and quickly left.

"Ew," we all said at the same time.

"We may need to burn the couch 'Mione" Ginny said.

"More like the whole living room," I corrected, "Anyway, Malfoy I need a huge favor."

"I'm listening," He said taking a long sip of tea.

"I need you to be my date,"

He spit out his tea.

Damnit.

"What?!"

"Well my little sister's getting married and the best man is my ex-fiancé," I explained, cleaning up the tea that was all over the table.

"Why me,"

It was definitely going to be a long afternoon of questions.

"Well, after hiring you as the potions master at Hogwarts, I figured you might do this small favor for me. Please," I pleaded. He sighed heavily and thought about it for a few minutes.

"What will I get out of this, if I agree that is?"

Damn.

Hadn't thought that far ahead.

"Um-erm-hm," I stammered.

Let's see….

"How about we play this by ear and, at the end of the wedding, we'll see what you deserve, please" I pleaded again.

Why can't he just do it?

He sighed heavily.

Maybe that means he's considering it.

Why does this have to be so difficult?

"Fine,"

Yes! He gave in. Good.

I looked over to see Harry and Ginny's reaction, but saw that they were gone, their empty cups sitting on the counter.

Three guess what they're doing right now.

I was about to say something to Malfoy, but the phone rang again.

Probably mother again.

I considered letting the answering machine get it until Malfoy said,

"Are you going to get that," I groaned but got up reluctantly.

"Hello," I said in the least enthusiastic voice I could.

"Hermione," It was Chloe.

Damn. I'm not in the mood for her.

"Chloe, I'm in the middle of something, what is it,"

"Tsk Tsk Hermione,"

Did she just tsk at me? She did didn't she?

Jerk.

When I didn't respond, she continued.

"I want to hear about this mysterious date of yours,"

Great.

"Chloe can we do this later? I'm kind of busy," I didn't really want to lie about my fake relationship with Malfoy while he was in the room.

"Nope,"

Did I mention I hate her?

I didn't know how to tell her I didn't want to talk about it, with Malfoy in the room, so I hung up the phone.

I turned around to look at Malfoy who had his eyebrow raised at me.

"I'm guessing you don't like her very much," I crossed my arms across my chest and sat down angrily.

Boy did he nail it right on the head.

"Don't get me wrong I love my sister dearly, but I hate her guts," He chuckled.

"So Chloe is your sister? What's she like?"

Okay, weird.

"And you care because," it wasn't normal for Draco Malfoy to ask about my family.

Actually it never happened.

"Because if I'm going to be your boyfriend, I need to know what your family is like and whatnot,"

True, I hadn't thought of that.

So we sat there talking, drinking our tea, discussing our lives, what we had gone through, everything, as if we were actually truly dating. I learned why he did the things he did, and I felt sorry; sorry for all the pain he had endured throughout the years. As we talked, the sun sank lower and lower outside, and, while talking, though neither of us stopped, Ron came back, then he, Harry, and Ginny went god knows where for how long.

This was a new feeling for me.

I don't think Malfoy and I had an actual genuine conversation before.

Ever.

Then, our conversation was stopped abruptly by a low growl from the pit of my stomach.

Jeez, of all the times to be hungry.

"Well Granger," he finally said, as I heard the same noise from his own stomach, "I believe it's time to go," He looked at the golden, large clock hanging on the wall behind my head, at least, that's what I think he was looking at, I didn't actually look, "But how about I take you out tomorrow say around 7?" I couldn't say anything, my mouth was dry and my lips seemed incapable of forming words, though, at the time, I had no idea why, so I merely nodded, "Great I'll pick you up then, don't forget to wear something nice," he walked toward the door and, after placing his empty cup in the sink, left swiftly, closing the door slowly behind him until it clicked.

What's gotten into him? Why was he nice to me? I don't think he called me Mudblood once. Great, now I'm all confused.

I sighed and stood up, brought my cup over to the sink and washing all four of them, then putting them in their proper cabinet. As I looked in the fridge for something to eat, it had already made it to six-thirty, I said to myself,

"I wonder If I should call Chloe-" but before I could finish my train of thought, the phone rang. I closed the fridge and walked, slowly I might add to answer the phone.

"Hello," I said, my voice low and annoyed.

"Hermione, dear, did you hang up on me before," Chloe asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Hm, to tell the truth or to not tell the truth, that is the question.

"Nope," I lied, a girls got to do what a girls got to do right? "My phone has been acting weird all day, it keeps dropping calls, sorry," I continued, even though I wasn't actually sorry. I didn't answer for a few minutes, hoping she would find something to babble on about that way I could barley listen to her and just say uh-huh a bunch of times.

That always worked when I wasn't in to mood for a fight with her. But instead, there was a long pause before she said,

"So, about your friend, Ron is it, bringing a date..."She trailed off, obviously hinting at something, but, seeing as I was barely listening to her in the first place, I couldn't grasp it.

"Yeah he wants to bring Lavender, his girlfriend of," I paused, trying to count the amount of years but I was too tired so I said, "Well since we were sixteen."

"Aren't you, like, in love with him," She questioned. So that's what she was getting at.

Figures.

"Um, I was when I was fifteen. And I wasn't in love with him; it was simply a schoolgirl crush. Besides I'm hardly a girl anymore, I'm a mature woman," I snapped back.

God she was irritating. I could tell already that this trip was going to be fun.

"Well, Jeez! No need to be so rude," She said, kind of sounding like something you would hear Malibu Barbie say.

"Sorry," I lied, dryly. The moments passed before she gasped excitedly, making me just about two feet.

"So, tell me about this new, mysterious boyfriend of yours." Wow she could jump subject fast. I don't think even I could understand her very complex mind.

One question though,

If I were in love with Ron why would I bring another man, my boyfriend, to my little sister's wedding?

"Well," I said trying to make my voice change into that high, giddy school-girl voice, come on you know the one, however I was very unsuccessful, "His name is Draco Malfoy and he is amazing," I half-lied. I sat in the chair, telling my sister ridiculous stories, writing them down as I did so I wouldn't contradict myself when the wedding came.

Once I had finished giving her bogus stories, I looked at the clock at realized it was much past eight and I still hadn't eaten yet. Before I could tell Chloe goodbye, she began babbling about wedding plans.

I'm going to be here forever...

At that moment, I wished that someone, anyone, would walk through the door.

As if she read my mind, Ginny walked through the door, shopping bags in hand, big grin on her face.

"Chloe, I gotta go," and I hung up the phone on her in the middle of her sentence.

Oops, well maybe she'll just keep talking until she hears the dial tone, maybe she'll think we got disconnected.

Personally, at this point I couldn't care less. I knew that these next few weeks were going to be unbearable because it was supposed to revolve around the bride and groom (though in Chloe's case, it surrounded around her, poor Max.).

I watched Ginny as she began spreading out the items she had gotten on the table, the grin never leaving her face. I groaned, realizing not all of it was for her, I hated when she spent her hard-earned money on me.

"Gin, you know I told you never to buy me anything," I commented, picking up the blue dress. It was floor length and shimmery. But it was low cut and the shoulder straps and the straps in the back were outlined in diamonds. The shoes next to them were golden, open-toed ones with jewels across the top of the foot and just below the ankle.

Or so I thought.

Ginny laughed brightly before saying, "Silly that one's for me," she reached her hand into the last bag in her hand and pulled out a red dress. It was strapless and tight, with black around the top hem and a little bit down the front, "_this_ is for you." She reached her hand in the bag again and pulled out the shoes.

I groaned.

They were open toed with an ankle strap, with gems of course.

"Gin, you don't actually expect me to wear that do you," I questioned, eying the dress not once but three more times. She nodded excitedly.

"Aw, come one Mione, It'll look great on you! Besides," she paused, probably not knowing how to say it, I braced myself for the worst, "Harry's the one who bought it," she continued quickly.

"WHAT! WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD HE WANT TO TORTURE ME LIKE THAT," I yelled, though I hadn't actually meant to say it out loud, it was supposed to be an internal thought.

Too late now.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this took so long…I was looking for the perfect dresses for the girls…Hermione's was easy to find…but I couldn't find the perfect one for Ginny until yesterday…in the picture…there's two girls…one in a red dress and one in a blue dress…Ginny's is obviously the blue one…**

**Please Review!**

**Preview:**

_She walked up behind me while the drumming continued and gave me a good shove towards the living room._

_Which, by the way, hurt like hell._

**--Jyssica--**


End file.
